1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a one-piece security seal which is often used to secure closure of meter or postal boxes because the seal cannot be opened without being broken, thus providing evidence of tampering. More specifically, the invention relates to such a security seal with a superior ergonomic design which makes the seal easier to put into place and lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire security seals in general are well known having been previously disclosed in patents and put in the public domain. These known wire seals have various designs, most having a stud shaped for nonremovable engagement with a capsule. These known wire seals have several shortcomings. Firstly, they are difficult to close with one hand and particularly with gloved hands. Secondly, the wire may be pulled out and pushed back in without leaving evidence of tampering.
Ref cited: 3,591,223 1971 Castro Neto 292#320 4,106,801 1978 Castro Neto 292#307R 4,175,782 1979 Castro Neto 292#307R 4,818,002 1989 Castro Neto 292#307R 4,722,562 1988 Burt 292#318 5,180,200 1993 Geogropoulos 292#326 5,348,180 1994 Shepard 220#214 5,402,958 1995 Mahaney 242#388.1 5,489,034 1996 Netto 215#212